


Firsts

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: 2p!FrUk Week [1]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In many ways, Oliver and Claude were each other's first</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello there =D
> 
> Welcome to the first day of the 2P!FrUk Week, "Firsts"!
> 
> First of all: Hetalia doesn’t belong to me. If it belonged, I would be the Queen of the world. Literally.
> 
> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes
> 
> This was made for the first day of the 2P!FrUk Week on tumblr!
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:
> 
> \- [text after dashes] = TALKING  
> (A Brazillian custom, I guess)
> 
> Characters names:  
> Oliver: 2p!England  
> Claude: 2p!France
> 
> Now, to the story!

Claude was Oliver’s first in everything.

His first love, his first kiss, his first sex and his first heart break.

Even if it hurts so much, Oliver couldn’t help but love the tall, dark, handsome as hell and bad Frenchman.

Maybe Claude was his first addiction too.

Addicted to love him.

Sometimes Oliver would think with self-depreciation how pitiful that was.

That wasn’t the first time someone had called him pitiful, and probably wasn’t the last.

He was aware of how the others saw him, with his easy smiles and caring attitude.

He was aware of how they called him by his back.

Pitiful was the least of the bad things that he was called.

And yet he loved Claude.

He wouldn’t let the others brutalize his gentle soul.

He loved Claude, even if that love was unrequired.

Or so he thought.

Because Oliver was Claude’s first too.

His very first and only true love.

But how could the pure and gentle Oliver love the dirty and ugly Claude back?

Angels don’t fall in love with demons. No way in hell.

That was why for a long time Claude pushed Oliver away.

He wouldn’t dare to be Oliver’s first screw up.

He lied to himself that he was fine in defending his lover in the shadows, punching whoever called him pitiful or weak, or stupid or a faggot or any other ugly words.

His Oliver deserved only the very best.

However, fated wanted they to be their first “I Do”.

And after years and years dancing around each other, they had their first night drunk together.

The very first night stand.

The first night stand that turned into an awkward morning and an awkward talk.

Some pinning, misunderstanding, fights, make ups, talks and kisses and sex later and they proudly could say that they were each other first happy ending too.

And that was the best first ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> This is very short, I know x_x  
> I just didn't had the time to dedicate myself for the stories, but I still want to participate çç
> 
> So, It will probably be 7 short stories of the 2pFrUk.  
> At least, I'll try to do it till the end =D
> 
> I quite liked this one s2 it is short, but I find it very cute s2 s2 I like a little of pinning and a happy ending.
> 
> Well, thank you for reading! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked it s2  
> And you can follow me on tumblr if you want :D frukheaven.tumblr.com
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya tomorrow =3
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
